(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a point-of-sale terminal (POS terminal) for inputting a quantity for commodities involved in a transaction and inputting commodity information on the commodities, a method of correcting the quantity, and a computer-readable storage medium with a program for causing a computer to correct the quantity.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the POS terminal of a POS system for registration of transaction information on commodities, when selling a plurality of identical commodities in a transaction, the quantity of commodities is typically registered by two registration methods, a pre-declaration method and an after-declaration method.
In the pre-declaration method, commodity registration is performed after the declaration of a quantity. More specifically, the quantity of commodities is first declared by inputting the quantity with a numeric key, etc., provided in the POS terminal. Then, commodity registration is performed by inputting information on the commodities (an identification number, etc.) with a bar-code reader, etc. For example, when registering (or selling) two identical commodities, a numeric key “2” is depressed and then a Multiplication (×) key is depressed. This means that the depressed numeric key is a multiplier. Next, the commodity is scanned with a bar-code reader.
In the after-declaration method, the declaration of a quantity is performed after commodity registration. For instance, when registering two identical commodities, scanning is performed with a bar-code reader, and then the numeric key “2” and Multiplication (×) key are depressed.
In the above-described POS system, there is a possibility that an operator will register an incorrect quantity. Because of this, in conventional POS systems, an incorrect quantity registered can be corrected by methods disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. HEI 3-276390, HEI 8-83382, and SHO 57-97165.
For instance, in the after-declaration method, when an operator inputs an incorrect quantity, the quantity can be corrected by inputting only a correct quantity with a numeric key and a Multiplication (×) key immediately after the incorrect input. Until the time the next commodity is scanned with a bar-code reader, an incorrect quantity can be easily corrected by inputting a correct quantity with a numeric key and a Multiplication (×) key immediately after the input of the incorrect quantity.
However, in the pre-declaration method, the input of a quantity through a numeric key, which is performed after scanning is performed by a bar-code reader, is handled as the declaration of a quantity for the next item. Therefore, after an item registered by an incorrect quantity is deleted, it is necessary to perform quantity declaration and commodity registration again.
That is, when correcting an incorrect quantity registered by the pre-declaration method, the operator has to perform four steps, (1) selection of an item to be corrected, (2) deletion of the item, (3) quantity declaration (e.g., depression of a numeric key “2” and a Multiplication (×) key), and (4) commodity registration (re-registration). These four steps is a troublesome and time-consuming operation. In addition, there is a possibility that when performing commodity registration, other commodities will be registered by mistake.
In the pre-declaration method and after-declaration method, when correcting a quantity for an item registered two or more before, that item is deleted and then it is necessary to perform quantity declaration and commodity registration again. As described above, it is necessary to perform four steps, (1) selection of an item to be corrected, (2) deletion of the item, (3) quantity declaration (e.g., depression of a numeric key “2” and a Multiplication (×) key), and (4) commodity registration.